Hidden Song's Refrain
by Pericat
Summary: The whole STARISH group watched in shock as this Kagome shifted from a friendly kind person to a predator watching its prey. Them. "Give me a reason why I should let Haruka-chan stay near you." Her eyes were sapphire hard as she watched the group. "You all care about her more than professionally, even more than a friend would. Why should I let you near her when you will hurt her?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Inuyasha or Uta no Prince-sama. They both belong to their respective authors and owners.**

* * *

Prologue: The Bird in a Cage

* * *

She stared into the well. It had stopped working six months ago and would not work no matter how much she tried. Kagome clenched her hands around the wooden lip of the well as she tried to fight back tears. For some reason, she didn't think she would ever be able to go back. Tears dripped from her cheeks and several landed on her necklace. The Shikon started to glow a shimmering pink. She closed her eyes and slammed her hands against the wood as she slid to her knees and started to sob once again.

She had cried so many tears these last six months. It had taken three years for them to get to the final battle and kill Naraku. But the moment that she got the Shikon and reunited all the pieces there was a brilliant flash of light and…. she was back in her time staring up out of the Bone Eaters Well. When the well wouldn't let her through the grief had been overwhelming. She couldn't go back! Why?

And the Shikon would not leave her person. It seems to have decided that it liked her as a guardian and she couldn't take it off. It always rested on her chest often beating in time with her own heartbeat. Kagome had never been more thankful that she had at least been able to graduate from her high school years just before the final battle. If she still had to work on school while dealing with this… she likely would have failed. As it was, her grades had sadly been average. She did not get a good reference to a university and a part of her didn't want to go anyways. She had always planned to live the rest of her life in the past with her friends, her feudal family. Kagome bit her knuckle to stifle a keen of agony. If only! She had hoped… but it seemed like it would never happen now.

Soft hands came to rest on her shoulders and Kagome stifled her instant reaction to attack. She had been trained and fought in too many battles for her _not _to gain the instinct to attack first and ask questions later.

"Kagome-chan, maybe it's time you get away from here for a while. I hate seeing you like this darling."

"I don't want to leave, what if the well opens back up?! And, where would I even go Mama?"

Her mother gently turned her before hugging her close stroking a hand through her daughter's long hair, "Wherever your feet take you. Just leave the city behind for a while. Travel through Japan; see what has changed since you last did that. I want to see you smile again."

She gave a watery laugh, "Too much will have changed, and they won't be with me. I…I can't even sing anymore Mama. It's like…it's like when Papa died."

The arms around her tightened, "Oh darling."

Singing had always been special to Kagome. Her father had been a musician and composer and she had taken after him. As a child, she loved to play piano and sing with her best friend Haruka-chan, but after her friend had to leave for her health and her father died in a car crash in the same week she had gone mute for months. Even after she started speaking again, she kept up with the piano, but it was only when she had gone to the past that she had started to sing again. Her pack had loved to hear her sing and she had loved when they joined in with her. The harmony they had created wasn't perfect or completely refined but it had been real. Soul-achingly real, like it was when she was little, and she had lost that once more!

"What about going to visit Haruka-chan? She came to visit you a few years ago, you could return the favor."

Kagome shook her head, "She told me that she had been accepted to Uncle Saotome's acedemy and I can't be around music right now."

"All the more reason to travel for a little. I know you'll stay safe Kagome, you have grown up so much, and I want you to get away from the shrine for a little. To come to terms with everything that has happened."

She stayed silent for a long time before sighing, "Maybe you're right Mama. It might be good to get away for at least a little. And I need to keep up my skills and physical abilities." She gave a sad giggle, "My pack would hate for me to lose all the skills they drummed into my head just because I was too lazy to keep up with them."

Mama pulled back and cupped her cheeks. "Good. I will help you pack and get ready. I want you to check back in with us at least once every two weeks, once every week if you can manage it, alright? And," she smiled down at Kagome, "listen to music again. Even if it is just the music of nature, until you feel able to sing once more, my little song bird."

Kagome smiled softly at the nickname, Papa had always called her that. "I'll try, Mama. I'll try."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and leave a review on your way out. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Inuyasha or Uta no Prince-sama. They belong to their respective authors and owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: To Breath Again

* * *

As Mister Kokobuki was leaving his office, still worried about his juniors, the desk phone rang. "Hello, hello, bello, bah! This is Shining Saotome! How may I help you?"

The door swung shut as he was answered, "Hello Uncle, this is Kagome." "Kagome! Good to hear from you. How are you?"

There was a brief tense pause before she ignored his question and nearly growled at him, "Just what are you planning Uncle Saotome?"

"Planning? What are you so worried about?"

"That's one of my best friends you're playing with Uncle. I'm not too pleased with that." She sighed, "Though you probably have a reason for this."

"Exactly! There is nothing to be concerned about!"

She scoffed, "I wouldn't say that. I haven't kept up to date lately because I've been traveling across all of Japan for the last seven months Uncle. But, consequentially, I was in the woods nearby when Haruka-chan played her music and you made that announcement."

"Hmmm, so you heard it too did you? Are you ready to come back to music than? To sing again, Kagome?"

"I…" she faltered, "I don't know. Maybe. I've been listening to her music since then Uncle. It's reminded me of when we were children, in my Papa's shop."

"He was a good man, your father. A gifted composer."

"Yes, he was." She paused before continuing, "Would you get me a ticket for this concert please? I'd like to hear Haruka-chan's music up close. It's been so long since I've seen her."

"Of course I will. You know I want to see you sing again. Why don't you sign up with my agency? I will even let you start in the Master course so you can be close to your friend."

He smiled when she gave a happy laugh, good, she was starting to heal it seemed. He would need to let Mrs. Higurashi know.

"We'll see, Uncle. But I won't hold my breath if I were you. My heart isn't ready to sing for others, though," her voice turned wistful. "I would love to play and sing with Haruka-chan again."

"Oooohh! Well, after the concert come visit, I'll tell you what has been happening, and you can visit with Miss Nanami then, hmmm?"

"Sounds like a plan! I'll see you soon then. I love you, Uncle."

Shining Saotome grinned, "Love you too, little song bird. I will send the ticket to the shrine. Bye-bye!"

"Bye!"

As he set down the phone, Shining grinned. It would be interesting to see how Kagome would take STARISH and their feelings for Miss Nanami. Even more than that he hoped she would start to sing again, she had an incredible voice. One that outshone so many others when she was just a child, now that she was older…it would be a shame if she never used it anymore. He spun the chair towards the window, perhaps Quartet Night would be a good band to have her interact with, well it would be interesting at least. He shook his head, there would be time for that later. First the concert and his test for the Happy Pulse that resided within Miss Nanami's songs! He jumped from his chair and headed for the door, so much to do and so little time. He laughed, "This will be an event to remember!"

* * *

**IHI**

* * *

Reiji had been so excited after the Uta Pri Award Concert was over that he had kept the others in their seats to talk more about their band and what more they could do together. It worked out well because so many people were standing to leave, better to wait until the crowds thinned a little more. As they were finally getting up and leaving their row he glanced around, most of the seats were now empty, "We should head back stage and congratulate them!"

"Tsk, must we? We'll see them soon enough at the dorms."

"It is the proper action as seniors to congratulate their juniors on such a performance."

Reiji grinned, "See Ran-Ran, even Ai-Ai agrees with me! Myu-chan what about you?"

When he received no answer, he turned to look back at Camus and paused to see him looking off to the right with an arrested look on his face. What had caused such a thing from the Count? Curious he turned to look as well and froze in shock. There was a young woman just a few seats away and… she was crying. It wasn't even the tears, but her expression that caught his attention. It was grief and joy, desolation and relief mixing so strongly that it touched his heart. Why did she look like that after such a concert?

"Ano, Miss are you alright?"

She startled at his voice and turned towards them, her dark blue eyes focusing on the quartet. "Eh, did you say something to me?"

Her voice sounded like it would be lovely in normal circumstances, though right now it was quivering like a reed in the wind.

"Aa, are you alright? You're crying."

She lifted a hand to her face and touched her cheek, before pulling it away as if to make sure that it really was wet with her tears. "Oh, I am. I didn't even realize it."

A handkerchief was suddenly in her vision and she jerked in surprise, her eyes flashing up to Camus who had moved closer and held it out to her. A small tremulous smile came as she took it, "Thank you."

"It would not do for a gentleman to leave a lady in such distress. Can we do anything to help you?"

Reiji smiled at Myu-chan's charm and tact. It always seemed to come out when ladies or fans were involved. Granted, to have him show such kindness they had to catch Myu-chan's attention first and it was only ladies who had a nobility around them that caught it. And this young woman had a greatness around her, even with tears on her face. Perhaps it was in part the necklace that hung from her neck, he had never seen such a jewel before. It looked both expensive and, for some weird reason, as if it had a deep history. The young woman shook her head, her long black hair moving in soft waves as she patted her face and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief. "No, but thank you for the kindness. I…I've finally been given answers to why my life turned out this way, but," she seemed to stifle a sob before she continued, "but now I have so many more questions."

Reiji looked at the others, they were just as confused as he was.

"Ano, did you not like the concert?"

She looked up horrified, "NO! Goodness no! The music is everything I thought it would be! Haruka-chan has created incredible music."

"You know Haruka?"

"Hai, we are childhood best friends. I came specifically to hear her music."

"Would you care to come with us when we visit our juniors, STARISH, backstage? There is a 100% likelihood that she will be there."

She glanced at Ai who'd asked and paused looking at him for a long moment, before giving him a sweet smile, "Thank you, but no. I can't see her now. I need to mediate. My entire worldview has shifted and I need to contemplate that."

Reiji laughed, "They tend to do that, don't they?"

When she looked at him quizzically he smiled pleased that her tears had stopped, "STARISH."

She shook her head, "They were only the vehicle that took me to those with answers."

Ignoring their confused stares she carefully folding the handkerchief, before turning to Camus, "Ano, thank you again for the use of your handkerchief, I'll clean it and return it to you."

Myu-chan inclined his head, "If that is your wish."

"Tsk, how will you even get it to him? You don't know where he lives." And as always, Ran-Ran was a prickly as a snake around unknown women.

The woman drew herself up, turned towards Ran-Ran, and raised an eyebrow. It gave her an aristocrat look even with her red-rimmed eyes and still damp cheeks, "You are part of Shining Agency and seniors to STARISH. Therefore it may be concluded that you will be able to be found in or around the agency itself on most days, unless you have other engagements."

Reiji slung an arm around Ran-Ran's tense shoulders, "Ma, she makes a good point Ran-Ran. Would you like us to take a message to Nanami-chan, miss…?"

He trailed of leadingly hoping to get a name to this rather intriguing mystery woman. Her face had brightened at his question and completely ignoring his lead she stood up and reached onto the seat beside her, "Oh, would you mind? I'll visit in a day or so to see her myself, but I brought these to give to her."

In her arms was a bouquet of sunflowers. Myu-chan was the closest and reached out to accept the flowers when she offered them to him, "Who should we say gave them, m'lady?"

Her smile now was mysterious as she moved towards the aisle they were standing in, "Tell her that Tenshi says 'Congratulations and that I'll see her soon'."

Before they could get a word in edgewise she gave a deep formal bow, "Arigato again for your care and kindness. If, in the future, I may help you please let me know."

And with that she gracefully spun around and left for the exit.

Ai-Ai was the first to speak, "How could we ask for her help if she left no name?"

"Tsk," Ran-Ran scoffed in disgust, "That's a woman for you, making promises they don't intend to keep."

Reiji cut in thoughtfully, "Ma, Ran-Ran. I think we will be seeing her sooner than you think."

Camus started to head towards the backstage entrance again as he spoke, "We now have an errand from a lady to attend to gentlemen and we may get more information from Nanami about this 'Tenshi'."

With that the rest of QUARTET NIGHT followed after the Count to meet up with an ecstatic STARISH in their backstage dressing room.

* * *

**IHI**

* * *

Otoya couldn't stop grinning. They were backstage after the concert and the atmosphere was still so deeply excited it was hard to stay still. Everyone was talking about the music and the crowd's response and it was exhilarating! He laughed, grabbed Nanami's hands, and spun her around in a circle, "I could sing like that forever! Nanami, your music is beautiful!"

Syo agreed, "It was incredible, Nanami! You're music is the best!"

She blushed as all the others complemented her as well. "It wasn't my music, it was your harmony that was the most beautiful. You all shone like stars tonight, I'm happy to just have a small part in it."

Otoya's expression softened, she was so cute and sweet.

As Cecil opened his mouth to say something their door swung open and in came QUARTET NIGHT.

Rei-chan came over to him and Tokiya and slung an arm around each of their shoulders. "Minna! Congratulations on winning the award! Well done!"

"Thank you, Rei-chan!" Even as he thanked Rei-chan, his eyes followed Camus who had a bouquet of predominately sunflowers and was headed for Nanami. He held out the flowers and as they were placed in her hands, he simply said, "Here. These are for you."

Nanami looked surprised, before she smiled, "Thank you very much. These are lovely flowers."

"Tsk," Ranmaru scoffed from the wall he was leaning against by the door, "We didn't get them for you. Some woman in the crowd gave it to us to give to you."

"Ano," Otoya looked back over at Nanami when he heard her confused voice. "Did she leave a message? Is she someone I might know? These are my favorite flowers."

"Hai," Ai's monotone was soft as he responded, "She said that 'Tenshi' says 'Congratulations and that I'll see her soon'."

Otoya watched as Nanami's face simply lit up with a beautiful smile. "Really! She called herself Tenshi?"

She had looked at Camus and he nodded. She then buried her face in the bouquet, "She even remembered my favorite flowers. That's so like her, she's still such a dear Tenshi."

Masa spoke up from his seat on one of the couches, "In the language of flowers, sunflowers traditionally speak of adoration. Therefore a bouquet can either mean congratulations, or it can be saying, 'I adore you.'"

Nanami looked over at Masa and smiled, "Hai! Kagome-chan took a floral arrangement class as a child as part of her traditional training." She blushed a little as she continued; "She said that I reminded her of the sun so sunflowers were the perfect flower for me."

"Her name is Kagome?" Rei-chan asked.

"Hai, Higurashi Kagome. We were best friends as children, before I had to move to the countryside for my health and she moved away to the family shrine."

"Since she had traditional training and lives on a shrine, there is a 75% likelihood that she is either a shrine maiden or a priestess."

Nanami looked over at Ai and nodded, "When I came to take the test for Saotome Academy I stopped by the Sunset Shrine to visit her. She was training to be a priestess." She gently touched the yellow petals as she continued to speak in a soft tone, "When we were little she always told me that she planned to have an adventure that she could sing of when we met again when we were older. She was in the middle of the adventure when I visited and Kagome-chan promised that when we met again we would create a song together."

She smiled, "Kagome-chan has a beautiful voice. HAYATO's voice," she looked over at Tokiya before glancing over all of them, "and then STARISH's harmony remind me of her voice."

Otoya was surprised, "Really, Nanami? Why?"

Her eyes gained a hazy look as if she was inside a memory, "Her voice is…ano…it's hard to describe, but perhaps… as being hauntingly ethereal." Nanami blushed a little, "That's why I called her Tenshi, she sang like an angel. She could bring people's stories to life and make people feel emotions simply by singing."

"Hmm, if my Lady has such high praise for her, I would like to meet her." Ren was elegantly leaning against a table as he watched Nanami.

"Well," Rei-chan put in, "she did say she would visit soon."

"I'd love to see Kagome-chan again." Nanami was still smiling as she again looked at the bouquet. "I'm so happy she was here to see the performance! I'd hoped for her to hear Maji LOVE 2000%, did she say anything? Did she enjoy it?"

Rei-chan rubbed the back of his head, "She did say that the music was beautiful and all that she thought it would be, but ano…." He trailed off and looked over at Camus.

"The lady was emotionally distraught when I first saw her."

Most looked confused by this, "Eh?"

Ranmaru scoffed, "She was crying, bakas."

"Eh!?"

Nanami looked worried now, "Did she say why? Was something wrong?"

"Mah, it was a rather confusing answer." Rei-chan said before telling them about the conversation QUARTET NIGHT had had with the mysterious Tenshi, Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review on your way out.**


End file.
